You can't always get, what you want
by suallenparker
Summary: House wants two weeks off... But hey! You can t always get, what you want, right? Huddy-fluff


**You can't always get what you want**

Disclaimer: Not mine! But as soon as I get rich, I'll buy it... that and a Stones- Album and three groupies!

Spoiler: nada

Raiting: T

Summery: House wants two weeks off...

Feedback: I beg you!

Note: This story is especially for **Sinister Scribe,** my wonderful beta-reader. Her computer is sick now, so she wasn´t able to beta this chapter... So if there any mistakes: It´s all my fault. But please keep in mind that english issn´t my native-language...First part of 'Get what you need'-series. I know it´s weird to post he first part after the second one... But this part is much longer than 'This Kiss' and I was a bit afraid to post it without beta... And now here we go... Without beta. I´m really brave!

And Thankx to **notlupus** and **Di-Bee** for their great reviews! Already corrected some mistakes!

* * *

_You can't always get, what you want, but if you try sometime, you might find, you get, what you need._

* * *

"I want two weeks off!", House demanded even before he entered Cuddys office totally.

"You won´t get!" Cuddy looked up from her desk. "I'm on a symposium at Florida the next two weeks."

"Perfect!" House grinned. "I won´t work anyway, if you don´t yell at me to do my damn job!- Would make sense, if I stay away from the hospital too!- I can watch 'General Hospital' at home as well..."

„House, go!"

„...to Tahiti?- With pleasure!" He smiled broadly.

She shot him a death-glare. "House!"

"Cuddy!", he imitated her voice.

Cuddy stood up frustrated, went around her office-table and set herself up in front of him.

He raised his brow in question. "What are you trying to do?- Scare me with your physical power?- Won´t work. You´re _tiny_."

"And you´re a jerk." She put her hands on her hips. "Am I complaining?"

He rolled his eyes. "Always!"

Her eyes became small. "Go to work, House!- I won´t say it again."

"Ok, I will..." He pantomimed her face. "Go to work, House!"

"House!"

"Cuddy!- Wait a minute! Already got that..."

Cuddy wanted to hit him.

House sighed. "I need a break.", he explained calm. "Really, Cuddy."

"Fine..." she looked at him thoughtfully. "A break." she walked to her phone and started dialling.

"Thanks, Cuddles!"

He wanted to go, but Cuddy getured him to stay, while she hold the phone with the other hand near her ear.

"Yes. Hello? Am i speaking to the symposiums-comity for the Alpers-Huttenlocher-Syndrome in Florida?- Yes, I´ll wait..." she laid one hand on the phone. "I said break, House. Not free-time!- Our flight is tomorrow morning at six a´clock. Be punctual.- I´ll book your flight and your room. Now go packing." She took her hand off the phone."Yes!- I wanted to register a new..."

As House hoppled out her office, a satisfied smile appeared at the corner of his lips.

* * *

"I won´t sleep on the floor."

Unnerved and sleepy from the long journey Cuddy put her bags on the floor. She wanted something to drink and she needed a shower. But no, instead of making herself comfortable, she had to argue with House, because there was no other free room in the hole damn hotel. So she had to share hers with him. _Perfect_!

As cocky as always he had already made himself comfortable on the bed. He sat on it, bent forward to the mini-bar in front of him, searching for something to eat...

"I would never ask you to!" he sat up to look at her. "We share the bed.- Come here." he patted at the bad invitingly. "That will be _super_ cuddly, Cuddels!"

She gave him a death-glare. "You sleep on the left. If you touch me, I will chop both your hands...", she snarled. "And stop eating stuff out of the mini-bar!- You´re here for work, not to financially ruin the Hospital.- I´m taking a shower." She turns around and went to the bathroom.

"Does that mean, no Pay-TV?" House asks innocently.

Without another word the caught the remote-control, which lied on top of the big TV, and disappeared to the bathroom.

Next morning Cuddy woke up slowly as the sun shined on her face. Sleepily she pressed her eyes together and snuggled closer to that long comfortable pillow, on which she had laid her head on. It smelled so good. So familiar... Besides she found the strong constant heartbeat, it made, really calming... _Heartbeat_?

Cuddy sat up immediately, opened her eyes and looked straight in Houses face. He lied close to her on his back and smirked. She twitched as he took one of her long brown curls, which hung into his face, back behind her ear.

"It would be so unfair if you´ll chop up my hands now." House explained with spitefulness. "You´re laying on my half of the bed."

Cuddy fled.

* * *

House espy Cuddy at the hotel-bar, as she was talking to another doctor. She avoided him the whole day... After the stranger said something funny, Cuddy laughed and patted his shoulder softly. House eyes became small. That was not the plan! Then his face brightened up. He walked to Cuddy, laid one arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Darling, I can´t find our room-keys." he whispered loud enough in her ear, so that the other man could hear. "Why don´t you come with me and let me in?"

Cuddy tried hard to smile at the unknown man. "Excuse me, please?"

She spiked his arm with her nails with full force. Satisfied she noticed his painful sigh, before she pulled him into the lobby. There she let go of him and put her hands to her hips.

"What was that?" she glared at him angrily.

"Could ask you the same thing!" he made an innocent face and looked at her with big blue eyes. "It wassen´t me, who fled from the bed of a man into the arms of another."

"First, it´s not your bed." Cuddy sniffed and poked him with one finger in his chest. "And second I did not lay in his arms!"

"But you fled!", House triumphed.

Without a sound Cuddy turned around and went to the elevators.

"You just do it again!"

"Am not.- I will open that damn room now!" she spit, looked at him deprecated and stepped in the elevator.

"Sure..." He smiled and followed her.

* * *

In front of the room-door Cuddy started to dig into her purse, searching for her keys. Unnerved House grabbed his own keys in his pocked and opened the door.

"I thought, you couldn´t find your damn keys?" Cuddy snapped.

"No, you can´t find _yours_!" House exclaimed dryly. "What have you in that mini-purse?- You should call Mary Poppins and let her teach you to organise your stuff more effective!" he hoppled past her into the suite.

"So why did you made this show in the bar?" Frustrated she let go of her purse and walked after him.

"Already got that, Cuddels. It´s mean to run from one man to another!" He tried to look hurt. "Men have feelings too!"

Cuddy smiled at him.

"What?" He watched her suspiciously.

"You are seriously jealous!"

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are!- That´s why you behave so damn obsessive!"

"Please!" He snorted. "I´m always obsessive.-That´s part of my natural charms."

"Sure..." Cuddy smiled in victory. "But you never touch me literally. You make jokes about my breasts, or you stand to close.- But I can count on the fingers of one my hands how many times you really did touch me, House."

"Of course I tou-"

"You don´t!- You hate to touch people! You avoid it at all costs. And suddenly you lay your arm around my shoulders." Her smile grew wider.

"Did that to punish you- And it worked!"

"Bullshit!- You laid your arm around me to point out to that other guy that I belong to you! Subtle, House, really."

"Nonsense!" House starred at her like she´d lost her mind. "I don´t care, which whom you date. You could make out with a monkey and it wouldn´t affect me the slightest... And I don´t have problems with touching you. I touch you all the time!"

"Prove it!"

House rolled his eyes and placed one warm hand on her shoulder.

"Wow, House.- You were right. You´re a real cuddly tomcat!" her voice burned with sarcasm.

"You are the tedious woman I´ve ever met!" House scolded, took her by her shoulders and kissed her right on the lips.

* * *

"You were right... You don´t have any fear of contact." Cuddy mumbled satisfied and drew with one hand lazy rings on his naked chest, as she laid on her side close to him an hour later.

He smiled and pulled her closer to him. Near to one another they stayed silent for a while.

"Cuddy?" House broke the silence.

"Yes?"

"Don´t make out with monkeys."

Cuddy laughed.

* * *

Together they stood at the reception. Cuddy wrote a check for the big hotel-bill and shot House a glare. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Don´t look at me!" he said. "It wassn´t me, who wanted champagne in the bathtub!"

"I wanted _one_ bottle champagne to _drink_." she hissed. "Not _fifteen_ to fill the bathtub with!"

House smirked. "But you enjoyed it."

"How should I explain that to the executive committee?"

"Research?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes. It was pointless... She handed the check over to the receptionists an said good-bye.

House and she wanted to leave, but the receptionists called after them: "Excuse me, Dr. House?- I know, you shared a room with Dr. Cuddy. But you must pay the other one too."

Cuddys eyes grow wide. „HOUSE!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


End file.
